


They Don't Make Bitches Like Me

by AccursedSpatula



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula
Summary: “So... we’re good on the heels?” Gladio asked, turning the shoe over in his hand to tap the toe against his opposite palm.The owner stubbed his cigar out in the ashtray, held out his hand for Gladio to give the shoe over. Gladio did, setting it firmly in the man’s grasp, watching him with mild anxiety as he inspected the shoe, heel, the platform, testing the width at the toe, and then gave Gladio a long, hard appraisal from head to toe, before looking him back in the eye.“It’ll be like puttin’ a pump on a ham, but, yeah, I can do it.”Gladio plays dress up.





	They Don't Make Bitches Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by [sordes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sordes)
> 
> 'pump on a ham' line belongs to john pinette

Gladio’s mouth had an unfortunate tendency to get ahead of his brain.

Normally it simply came across as being forward about things, direct, just saying whatever was on his mind, no bullshit, and usually he never caught any real flak for it because everyone around him was just accustomed to his behavior. But there were occasional instances in Gladio’s life where speaking without thinking caught up to him and landed him in hot water that was more serious than a stern look or an eye roll.

Currently lying beside Ignis, both of them in nothing but their underwear, curled around his back, Gladio was slowly rousing him with kisses to the side of his neck as sunlight streamed in through the windows of their hotel room. Policing his verbiage was the _last_ thing on Gladio’s mind—rather, leading the list of his priorities at the moment was getting his head between Ignis’ thighs, once he managed to get him awake.

One firm nip to the juncture of his neck and shoulder finally earned him a sigh, a _definitely-awake_ sigh, one that was contented yet somehow still irked. A second later Ignis was rolling over, his tangled hair falling into his face as he pushed in to give Gladio a drowsy kiss.

“Hi,” Gladio said. Ignis just smiled in response.

“Morning.”

“You gonna start the day off right?”

“And how’s that?”

“By letting me take care of this.” Gladio reached down between Ignis’ legs, cupping his stiff cock in his briefs. _Fucking bless morning wood._

Ignis moaned, still sleepy and somewhat boneless in Gladio’s arms. He parted his legs slightly to give Gladio better access, one hand curling around the base of his skull to reel Gladio back in for another kiss.

Gladio chuckled against his lips, pecking him. “There we go. Just lie back and let me spoil you.”

“Mm.”

Gladio moved in, kissing and biting at Ignis’ exposed throat “Need to do it more often,” he murmured. “Would love to dress you up and then unwrap you like a present.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, put you in the full package,” Gladio said, lips pressed to Ignis’ throat as his hands continued to knead his ass, pushing his briefs down. “Thigh highs, garter, panties, a little bustier for these.” His hand skimmed up Ignis’ side, cupping under his pec, thumb brushing his nipple. “ _Fuck._ ”

Ignis went rigid beside him. “What?”

“Hm? Want a bra instead?” Gladio dipped his head to kiss Ignis’ collarbone, dragging his lips over the flat plane of his pec.

“No, stop─” Ignis was suddenly insistent, a hand in Gladio’s hair tugging him off, rougher than normal. Gladio pulled his hands away like he’d been burned, rolling onto his back to give Ignis space.

“You okay?”

Beside him, Ignis shifted, pushed himself up on one elbow, hair falling into his face. “Lingerie? Really? That’s what the ‘full package’ is to you?”

Gladio blinked in surprise. “Yeah? That shit’s fucking hot.” He sheepishly met Ignis’ gaze, finding him unmoved by the admission. “At least I think so.”

Ignis didn’t reply, staring instead down the foot of the bed towards the dresser. His jaw was set, lips pressed into a line, and Gladio watched the muscles in his neck tense for a second.

“Hey. C’mon. Talk to me.” He rolled back on his side to face Ignis, careful to leave room between them. “What did I say?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s clearly something.”

“No.”

“Iggy, I can’t fix what’s wrong if you just shut down on me like this. You gotta tell me what I said that got you upset.” Gladio drummed his fingers on the sheets.

“Do you really see me as a man, Gladio? Just like yourself?”

Gladio cocked a brow in surprise. “Yeah,” he said, trailing the start of the word, feeling it to be an obvious answer. “Of course. Why?”

“I mean, you just... You just wanted to dress me up in panties and a bustier.”

“Seriously? That’s what you’re--” Gladio cut himself off as Ignis’ eyes narrowed, his brows drawing together in frustration. “Sorry. I... had no idea you would take it that way. Lingerie is just a sexy thing to me.”

“When it’s on a woman.”

“No, when it’s on anyone. Stop putting words in my mouth.” Gladio flopped back onto his back, the mattress creaking and the pillows bouncing as he settled himself. “I hate when you do that.”

Ignis didn’t apologize. Gladio didn’t really expect one. They sat in silence for a few moments, Gladio knitting his fingers together on his chest. The air conditioner in the corner hummed softly, the water heater creaked, and the silence continued to stretch between them. Ignis didn’t move, still refusing to look at Gladio.

“Hey, we good?”

“I suppose.”

“Still want me to suck you off?” It was a classic, foolproof tactic, the ‘ol apology blowjob. He looked over, sealing the offer with a slight smile. _Let me apologize with my lips around your dick._

Ignis shook his head no, brushed some of his hair back. “The moment’s... gone.”

“Aright.” Gladio looked back down at his feet. “I’m gonna go shower.” He rolled over, swung his legs off the bed, and stood, walking around it and past Ignis, towards the small hotel bathroom. “Feel free to join me if the, uh, _moment_ comes back.”

“Sure.” There was absolutely no enthusiasm in Ignis’ voice. Gladio sighed.

_Fucking great._

\---

Ignis was a grade A professional when it came to giving someone the cold shoulder.

Gladio had known him more than a decade, had witnessed that sort of affair from Ignis scores of times (and had even been on the receiving end of it on a few instances), but it always managed to shock him with just how _harsh_ Ignis could be about things.

It was like all of the intimacy between them had just evaporated, gone up in a flash of steam and heated emotions. Gladio fucking hated it, and there were few things in life that he _actually_ hated. He hated how fickle Ignis could be, for someone who kept his emotions so carefully guarded and prided himself on his logical governance, hated how Ignis seemed to have no problem whatsoever just cutting people out of his life rather than attempt to address any issues. It wasn’t out of conflict avoidance, out of being too scared to confront a problem between them (because by the Six could Ignis be vocal about shit when he wanted to be), it was rather that Ignis had this silent expectation that everyone around him should adhere to the same code of behavior he held himself to.

In essence, Ignis didn’t tolerate mistakes because he felt he never made them.

And it was shit like that that made Gladio want to slap him sometimes. Lightly, of course, but still, right across the face, maybe hard enough to spin him around so he could see how big of a hypocrite he was.

But right now, Ignis was just going about his day, standing at the gas pump beside the Regalia with that look on his face that said he was thinking about what to scrounge together for dinner, acting like he and Gladio weren’t together, like they hadn’t been fucking this past year, like he didn’t hold Gladio near and dear to his heart.

_Fucking immature brat._

Gladio sighed from where he sat, outside the convenience store attached to the station, watching as Ignis shook out the pump handle before returning it, replacing the gas cap and closing the cover. Business as usual.

_I never treated him weird, did I? Like he was a chick?_

Gladio knew that kind of stuff got to Ignis sometimes, the mom jokes, the fashion comments. Back when they were shitty kids (when they _both_ were shitty kids) he had teased Ignis a bit, but that had all fallen away as Gladio had emerged from his teens, had grown up, stopped making stupid jokes, and learned how to read boundaries. Noctis and Prompto still joked about him, of course, but Ignis just put up with it, would quietly sigh sometimes and roll his eyes.

But he couldn’t be _that_ insecure about his masculinity, could he? That was an issue tailor made for someone like Gladio, for a meathead who thought with his dick 85% of the time. Ignis wasn’t supposed to be insecure about things like that─he was smart, he was above all that petty gender politics stuff.

Or... maybe he wasn’t quite so secure. Maybe it all got under his skin more than he realized.

He’d always been thin, quiet, bookish and a little nerdy, well groomed. And as he’d grown up he’d always stayed sort of _pretty_ (and Gladio hated to use that word to describe him, because it fed into just what Ignis was so worried about, but that’s what he was, pretty, the way Gladio would describe a male model).

Fuck, he was a perfect target for that kind of bullying.

Gladio chewed the inside of his mouth.

But Ignis wasn’t a chick, he wasn’t what Gladio would really even label as effeminate. Just because he wasn’t the picture of hulking masculinity the way Gladio was didn’t mean he wasn’t a man.

“Hey, big guy, you in there?”

Prompto’s voice blared through Gladio’s thoughts like an air raid siren. He didn’t flinch, but he did give Prompto a sharp look, one that was probably meaner than he intended, judging by his reaction.

“Woah.” Prompto backed off. “Was just gonna tell you we’re ready to go.” He gave a little mock grimace.

“Sorry,” Gladio replied. “I’m good. Let’s go.”

He stood up, following Prompto back to the Regalia. They were two hours out of Lestallum, which meant that Gladio had two hours until he was back in real forced contact with Ignis, which _really_ meant he had two hours to come up with a better apology and a solution to this.

_Clock’s ticking._

\---

Two hours hadn’t yielded much of use.

Instead, Gladio decided to just lay it out, ask Ignis again point blank what line he had crossed, and hope this time he’d get a substantial answer. He plotted out his plan of attack as they checked in to the Leville─separate rooms, of course, at Gladio’s insistence and Ignis’ frustration, undoubtedly knowing that Gladio intended to confront him one on one about this.

Once Noctis and Prompto were out of their hair for the immediate future, Gladio decided to move in, lingering in the doorway of the kitchenette as Ignis tore open the cabinets, searching for _something_ , dish towel thrown over his shoulder and a pan heating on the stove.

“Hey.”

Silence.

“ _Hey._ ”

“Yes?” Ignis said, the irritation palpable even in his single syllable reply.

“Can I borrow you for a minute?”

“Why? You have your own hands if you’re so desperate.”

Gladio blinked in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that kind of venom in Ignis’ reply, but judging from how Ignis’ face fell a second later, the severity of his response had startled even him, his words undoubtedly getting ahead of his thoughts, just the way Gladio’s were so prone to do.

“That’s fucking cold, Iggy.” Gladio folded his arms over his chest. “You know you mean a lot more to me than just sex.”

Ignis conceded a bit, snorted through his nose as he yanked the towel off his shoulder and threw it onto the counter. He didn’t say anything, though, just kept his back turned to Gladio, guarded as always.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I’m sorry for how that made you feel.” Gladio leaned against the doorframe. “But you need to tell me how I can fix this.”

“There’s nothing that can be fixed, Gladio.” After a moment, he added, “At least, not by you.”

“But you’re still gonna be upset with me.” Gladio tilted his head in a questioning fashion. Ignis didn’t respond, didn’t even look at him. “For someone who claims he’s so logical and rational you sure throw both of those right out the window when you get angry.”

Ignis’ shoulders tensed visibly. _That_ had struck a nerve.

“Fine,” he said, quiet and low. “When people see us on the street, together, like a couple, what do you think they think of us? They see you, and you’re handsome and masculine, and then they see me, and they must just think, ‘Oh, well, he’s clearly the bitch.’ And I’ve been dealing with that sort of presumption my whole life, and I just thought, Gladio, that you... didn’t see me like that. And I’m sure you don’t, and I should just trust your word on that, because you’ve never treated me as to the contrary, but... but you put it out there, that sentiment, and to know you’ve had fantasies like that, I can’t... I just can’t reconcile it.” He drew in a sharp breath. “Even if that’s not how you feel, which I’m sure it isn’t, the thought is... still out there. It feels like learning what someone truly thinks of you.”

“It really bothers you that much?”

Ignis let out a nervous, sad laugh. “Yes,” he replied. “And I know it’s irrational, but I can’t... shake it. It’s utterly stupid, and I’ve been shutting you out because I can’t deal with my own thoughts.”

“Okay,” Gladio said. “But just so we’re clear, you know I don’t think you’re a bitch, right?”

“I know.”

“Can I give you a hug? But it’ll be a very manly hug, not comforting at all. Might even put a little more hair on your chest.”

“I suppose,” Ignis said, and although he didn’t laugh, Gladio could hear him melting. He stood still as Gladio wrapped his arms around him from behind, leaning down slightly to rest his chin on Ignis’ shoulder.

\---

Gladio found the bra first.

It was really by accident, just happening to catch his eye as he wandered through the rows of stalls in the open air markets in Lestallum, hanging on a rack among other women’s delicates, swinging gently in the slow breeze. He walked past it initially, coming to an abrupt stop just past the stall, blinking a few times in surprise.

_No. Don’t. Don’t even think about it._

_Okay, maybe...._

He turned around, taking two hesitant steps back to the rack, to where that black bra─black _lace_ bra─hung, taunting him now, popping against the background of the red cotton dress it was resting next to. At that second, the breeze picked up, the bra fluttering upwards, pushed by an invisible pair of tits out in Gladio’s direction.

_C’mon. That has to be a sign._

He gently grasped the hanger, slid the bra away from the dress just a hair, wanting to see it on its own. The band was _wide,_ the cups rather flat, which was a bit _surprising,_ given Gladio’s (admittedly foolish) assumption that any woman who needed that sort of band size would have a cup size scaled to match. But, well, all shapes and sizes, he supposed.

Pinching one of the cups between forefinger and thumb, Gladio felt out the weight of the lace. It was thin, not quite what Gladio would comfortably label sheer but enough to cover, although not enough to really provide much support. Definitely just for show, then.

He glanced up at the stall’s owner, a hardy woman who was long past her black lace bra wearing days, one who seemed more invested in giving Gladio the stank eye right now. He smiled, a bit timidly given the situation, returning his attentions to the bra.

Gladio bit his lip, unable to stop the image of Ignis that popped into his mind, clad in an identical number, arms twisted behind his back as he fiddled with the clasps before securing them, then adjusting the cups, one in each hand.

_Fuck, no. Not cool._

He could feel himself flush, cheeks hot, although out here in the sun and the heat no one would suspect the flush on his face to be due to improper thoughts of his partner in a spicy black lace number. Still rubbing the lace between thumb and forefinger, Gladio pondered a better idea. He dropped his hand away from the cup, testing the band instead. Stretchy enough, a ribbon of elastic sewn into it.

Stretchy enough to even get around a very large barrel chest, perhaps.

_Hm._

He picked up the bra, looking up at the stall owner once more. “Excuse me?”

She looked over, unamused.

“You have any panties that match this?”

\---

Shoes, however, proved very hard to find.

Back in Insomnia, it would’ve been a simple matter. Head online, find a shoe shop that either carried to big and tall or some kind of fetish wear, find a pair of fourteens, and click, done, get the box, hide it with the bra and panties and thigh highs he’d squirreled away. But online ordering was useless when your permanent address had four wheels, and although Gladio reasoned he could ship a package down to Iris and Monica, he didn’t want to run the risk of one of them ( _by which he meant Iris, nosy girl_ ) opening the box and asking him about the very large woman in his life.

So instead, he scoped out any shoe store he could find in the city, sometimes with a quick glance inside, other times sneaking away from the group to pore over various shelves of stilettos and pumps and wedges. Inevitably any time he picked anything up there was a clerk instantly drawn to him, ready to go in for the sale, asking him what kind of heels his girlfriend normally wore.

 _They’re for me,_ Gladio wanted to say, every time, behind that pinched grin he would flash. _They’re for me so I can wear ‘em and show my boyfriend I don’t think he’s a bitch._

There was always some quick lie about how his girlfriend was almost as tall as he was, and what was the largest size he could get them in, oh, they stopped at a women’s twelve, what a shame, thanks for looking. Rinse, repeat.

And of course it would be in the seediest, most back alley section of Lestallum that Gladio would find the right shoe.

He’d ditched the others after lunch, opting to go for a walk around the city’s edge by himself, reassuring them he’d reconvene back at the hotel later in the afternoon. He was a big boy, he could be trusted not to get lost.

That was, until he took possibly one too many a left turns and ended up on some side street he’d never been on, where all the shops suddenly had their windows mostly blacked out with screening and there wasn’t a soul to be found aside from Gladio.

_Oops._

He wandered halfway down, ready to turn back and retrace his steps when he caught sight of something.

A black platform pump, with an ankle strap that crossed over itself at the front and a tiny gold buckle.

But it was more than just a black platform pump with some ankle decoration, it was _the_ perfect pump.

Gladio glanced up at the sign above the window. The first portion was too heavily scratched to make out, the wood warped and worn by years in the heat and the rain, but below it he could decipher _Custom_ and _Shoemakers._

_Time to roll the dice._

He pushed open the heavy wooden door, listening to it creak in protest as he slipped inside the dark, musty shop. The walls were lined with racks, each one stuffed full of specimens, from pumps to oxfords to flats to boots and everything in between, and watching over it all was the owner, standing behind his counter at the back, puffing on a cigar, a trail of smoke winding around him.

Gladio tried to appear casual as he beelined for the pump, picking it up, one large paw wrapped around the heel to the insole. It was soft to the touch, made of velveteen, incredibly delicate against the rough pads of his fingers.

Sneaking a glance at the owner, Gladio worked up the courage to walk across the shop, shoe in hand. He stopped on the other side of the counter, facing the owner, who didn’t bother to look up.

“Is there any way I can get these in a fourteen?” That earned Gladio a cocked brow of acknowledgement, but no eye contact.

The owner tapped his cigar over the ashtray. “Women’s fourteen?”

Moment of truth. “ _Men’s_ fourteen.”

He let out a long sigh through his nose, sizing Gladio up with his eyes. “Yeah,” he said, looking into the ashtray. Silence followed. Gladio was somehow expecting more of an answer.

“So... we’re good on the heels?” Gladio asked, turning the shoe over in his hand to tap the toe against his opposite palm.

The owner stubbed his cigar out in the ashtray, held out his hand for Gladio to give the shoe over. Gladio did, setting it firmly in the man’s grasp, watching him with mild anxiety as he inspected the shoe, heel, the platform, testing the width at the toe, and then gave Gladio a long, hard appraisal from head to toe, before looking him back in the eye.

“It’ll be like puttin’ a pump on a ham, but, yeah, I can do it.”

_Good enough._

\---

Now that he held all the cards, Gladio had to decide when to play his hand.

Currently he was keeping the lingerie squirreled away in the bottom of his duffel bag, hidden in an inconspicuous black plastic bag. The shoes had gone in a side pouch on the duffel once Gladio had gone to collect them three days later, and the last little... _surprise_ he had bought was secured in its own little velvet bag. It was relatively easy to keep everything concealed; there wasn’t really a lot of fabric to the articles (because wasn’t that the intent, really?). Gladio was confident he could keep them all a secret indefinitely, provided no one deliberately searched his things.

It had taken him a good week from their ground zero, but Ignis had warmed back up to Gladio, starting with the little things, with entwining their fingers together under the table as they dined outside the Leville, moving quickly through the paces of light kissing and touching, until Ignis had finally crawled back into Gladio’s bed in their separate room, pressing up to him and seeking him out.

Although it had been the sign he had been waiting for, Gladio had turned him down then, citing exhaustion, and Ignis had just sighed into his neck, throwing an arm over Gladio’s side, content to just sleep beside him, curled along his back. Gladio had lain awake for a little while, cycling through every possible scenario of how he was going to lay this out tomorrow, not anxious, but rather... excited.

And that excitement managed to last until the moment he stepped into the shower the following morning, razor in hand, and realized just how much _leg_ he had.

But Gladio was not the type to back down from a challenge, nor to leave a job half-done.

It took him thirty five minutes to see it through, accompanied by a lot of mumbled cursing and a great deal silent gratitude for the dozens of laser sessions he’d had to clear his upper body years ago (because, as Noctis had put it, “A tattoo like that is a commitment, and you can’t commit to a hairy bird.”). He was evidently determined to not commit to hairy legs for this venture, either, despite all the razor clogs and knicks, clearing everything away line by line all while wondering how the women in his family managed to do this constantly.

It was thirty five minutes well spent, though, and Gladio found he was rather pleased with the results, having only missed one awkward strip on his left ankle. _Small matter._

Of course the expected ribbing was quick to follow, from the quick kiss Ignis had pressed to his cheek and the quick whisper of, _“I would’ve taken care of that for you, you know,_ ” as he stepped out of the bathroom, and Gladio had gone a little red at that.

_You’ll get your chance later._

Their morning was otherwise nothing out of the ordinary─a trip to the plains south of the city to check one of the transformer towers, detoured by a quick hunt (mostly brought on by boredom and opportunity rather than any kind of foresight). They returned to the city by early afternoon, settling down for a late lunch just off the market square, and that was when Gladio felt the itch, knowing his moment was at hand.

“I’m just gonna head back,” he’d told them after the waiter took the check away. “Grab a shower, catch a nap, and then maybe stop by and see Iris.”

Noctis had given a half shrug. “Sure. Tell Iris I said hi.”

“Can do.”

He’d given Ignis a small apologetic smile before standing and leaving, knowing that he’d be stuck on solo chaperone duty without Gladio, and received a pleading one in return.

Back in the room, he’d barely let the door click shut before he was stripping out of his jacket, tossing it onto the bed so he could get his pants off. Leather was always a stupid idea in the heat, but Gladio had made no plans to get stuck out here when he’d packed to leave, and so unfortunately he was forced to deal with the consequences while he slowly expanded his wardrobe out on the road.

He did opt for that second shower to clean up (and to shave that patch at his ankle, really), bracing himself on the shower wall as he worked himself open on thick fingers to clean himself out, and then, still wrapped in a towel, he rifled through his duffel bag to find the tiny velvet pouch.

That last surprise had been a spontaneous purchase, the result a quick duck in to a sex shop in the red light section of the city with the intent of grabbing a new box of condoms. He’d seen it at the checkout counter, a metal princess plug with a purple gem, and before he had really processed what was happening he’d pointed to it in the display case and asked the clerk checking him out for _one of those as well._

And, well, now he had one.

Standing in the bathroom, he’d shaken it out of the bag, feeling it in his palm. It wasn’t particularly large, and Gladio knew he could take it; although he’d considered the option at several points, he’d never worn a plug before, never owned any toys for that sort of thing, had always just relied on his fingers when he got that sort of craving.

 _First time for everything, right?_ he thought, using one thick finger to coat it with lube, his other hand grasping it at the gem. Curiously, he reached behind himself, bracing his other hand on the counter for support, widening his stance as he slowly pressed the plug to his entrance. It was cold, and hard, no give like there were with fingers, but Gladio gently worked it into himself with short strokes, fucking himself on it until it finally slipped into place, his hole closing around the neck. Gladio groaned sharply at the unexpected pressure on his prostate and the sensation of suddenly being _filled,_ his mind already full of a thousand dirty thoughts of Ignis using this plug to tease him.

With the plug snugly in place, he wrapped the towel around himself and walked back out into the main room, vaguely aware of the irony of covering himself up only to get naked less than ten feet away, especially when there was no one else in the suite. He could feel the plug resting in him, not uncomfortable, but just a _reminder_ that he had something inside of him, shifting with each step he took, each little motion.

The panties were easy enough to get on, but the bra took some fiddling, as the clasps were rather small and Gladio’s hands were rather large and his fingers more than a little uncoordinated at times. Eventually he hooked them into place, adjusting the straps on his shoulders, and feeling the blood rush south as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He took a good moment to calm himself, just sitting on the bed and wondering just how all the events in his life had led him up to _this moment,_ this exact one right here, and that was when he reasoned it was as good a time as any to text Ignis.

 **[14:42] Gladio:** Hey. Kids behaving?

A beat. Iggy probably had to fish his phone out of his pocket.

 **[14:43] Iggy:** So far. Prompto has his heart set on buying a tacky carved chocobo, however.

**[14:43] Iggy: _Image._**

Gladio chuckled to himself.

 **[14:44] Gladio:** Can you sneak away and head back here for a bit?

 **[14:44] Gladio:** Got a surprise for you.

Gladio worried the inside corner of his mouth as he waited for a reply.

_Don’t leave me hanging._

_I don’t want to have to shave my legs again._

**[14:45] Iggy:** I thought you’d never fucking ask.

 **[14:45] Iggy:** Back in fifteen.

Gladio breathed a sigh of relief, tossing his phone onto the bed behind him. He worked his thumbs through the stockings to scrunch them up at the toe, just like he’d seen Iris do, and then very carefully pulled them over his toes and the ball of his foot, wary to not run them on anything, rolling them up his calf and over his knee, until the tight band settled about two thirds of the way up his thigh. They were a little tight, and Gladio sincerely hoped they’d be able to stay up through his impending encounter, snapping the band to see just how snugly it would hold.

The second stocking was quick to follow, with thankfully no runs, either. He couldn’t help but give himself a once-over in the mirror, gaze trailing down from the bra, barely sheer enough to cover what he had up top, to the panties, barely _big_ enough to, and then all the way down the length of the stockings.

Just time for the final touch.

He pulled the shoes out, artfully put them on the table in the room, heels together, and went to retrieve his phone. No new messages, which was, all things considered, a good sign. Crouching just slightly to be at eye level with his favorites, Gladio snapped a quick photo of them, and then thumbed over to his conversation with Ignis.

**[14:54] Gladio: _Image._**

He set his phone down on the table, trading it for the shoes and bending over to drop them onto the floor. They were easy enough to step _in_ to, but he’d had maybe a grand total of three minutes of practice wobbling around on them in secret like a newborn foal. He did the buckles, got them snug around his ankles, and then took two surprisingly well balanced steps to the armchair beside the table, pushing it out and angling it just slightly before dropping down into it.

And then he swung one leg up, resting his foot on the table, draping his other leg over it.

And now he waited.

He was just about to reach for his phone to entertain himself, or at least check if there had been any updates to their correspondence, when he heard sharp, quick footsteps in the hall, the kind that matched up perfectly to Ignis’ when he was, as Prompto liked to label it, _fucking pissed_. A moment later there was a hand on the knob, the tumblers of the lock clicking.

“Gladio, I thought I was clear, I’m not going to wear those fucking shoes─” Ignis said, blindly pushing the door open in his anger before coming to such an abrupt stop Gladio could almost hear all of the gears in him grind to a halt.

“I’d sure fucking hope not, because I got them in fourteens,” Gladio said, pointing his toe as he looked down his legs.

Ignis was transfixed, one hand still on the knob, the other pressing his knuckles to his mouth. “Fuck,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “This is a surprise.”

“Close the door, please.”

Ignis did, silently stepping forward and pushing the door shut behind him. It snapped rather firmly into the frame, just as Ignis stopped walking beside the bed, still a few feet away from Gladio, his face a mix of confusion and arousal, a kid who had just discovered his first _real_ kink.

Gladio swung his legs down, one after the other, and then stood, bracing his arms on the chair to emphasize the gesture. With the extra eight or so inches out of the pumps, he hadn’t really realized just _how_ much taller it all would make him than Ignis, and he felt a little like a giant as he closed the gap between them with three very fluid, very taxing steps. Fuck, this plug was starting to feel like torture, jostling inside him with every slight movement, an insistent reminder that Gladio wanted to pull out and replace with something _bigger_ \--

_Slow down there._

He rested one hand on his hip, putting his weight on one leg, tensing his core to keep his balance as he looked down at Ignis, mustering as much confidence as he could in the moment, standing here towering above Ignis dressed up like an Amazonian streetwalker.

For a moment they just stood there in silence, until Ignis sheepishly looked up at him, one hand coming to hover near Gladio’s pec, as if ready to test if Gladio were tangible or just an illusion.

“I didn’t really think about the height thing when I, uh, bought the shoes,” Gladio admitted. “And I’m sorry if you’re, uh, not into it--”

“Oh, no, I...” Ignis trailed off, tracing the edge of the lace bra with his fingers, flicking his gaze up at Gladio. He was flushed, eyes dark, mouth slightly open in concentration.

“Oh.” It was Gladio’s turn to go a little red. “I, uh... Anyway, I just wanted to show you that...”

“I understand.” Ignis’ hand ghosted over his pec, up to the back of Gladio’s neck. “Can you lean down far enough to kiss me?”

“Yeah, but don’t... pull me down, I’m liable to tip over in these.”

Ignis laughed, a sound that Gladio greedily drank down as he pressed his lips to Ignis’, licking his way into his mouth. That laugh turned into a contented sigh and then an insistent whine as Gladio kissed along his jaw, Ignis’ hands seeking purchase on Gladio wherever they could find it, from his pecs, skimming down over his sides to cup his ass before dipping just a bit further to find the tops of his stockings.

“I can’t believe you did all this,” Ignis murmured, raising up onto his toes to nip at Gladio’s neck.

“Oh, there’s... more,” Gladio said, shifting his weight and feeling the plug in him settle once more. “You’ll see.”

Ignis’ eyes widened just a hair in surprise. Gladio seized the opportunity to take a tiny step back and create some space between them, just enough to allow him to carefully, _carefully_ sink to his knees, one hand grasping Ignis’ waist for support as he settled his legs behind him. The tile floor was hard, a little uncomfortable on his knees, but Iggy’s half-lidded look of pure arousal and interest as he reached for Gladio, carding his fingers through Gladio’s hair, instantly wiped away any other feelings or sensations other than _want_ in his mind.

Ignis let slip a soft _“Fuck,_ ” when Gladio reached for the front of his pants, working the buckle of his belt open before popping the button and easing his zipper down. He could see that Iggy was already interested, his cock a little stiff, pushing against his briefs but not enough to be uncomfortable.

“Really?” Gladio teased, cupping Ignis with his palm, savoring the resulting surprised gasp that came from above. “From just a couple of kisses?”

“More from the sight of you─ _ah_ ─dressed up like the headliner in a burlesque act.” Ignis let out a sharp sigh through his nose as Gladio pulled his pants down a bit further, giving himself enough room to press in and nuzzle at Ignis’ cock for a second, wet lips dragging on the fabric of his briefs. He inhaled through his nose, enjoying Ignis’ usual scent of soap and a hint of laundry detergent mixed in with a bit of musk, all of which made him grip Ignis’ hip a bit more possessively.

“So you get it now, huh?” he asked, fingers lightly hooking into the waistband of Ignis’ briefs. “Told you it’s hot.”

“I am... beginning to develop an appreciation for it, yes,” Ignis replied, combing his fingers through Gladio’s hair, widening his stance just ever so slightly. “But I don’t think─”

“That’s fine,” Gladio said, cutting him off. “I kinda like being the one who wears the panties in this relationship.” He punctuated the sentence with a kiss to Ignis’ hipbone, feeling the vibrations from Ignis’ sharp laugh echo through his torso.

The kiss turned into a soft bite as Gladio pulled his briefs down, one side first, then the other, working them to mid-thigh. Ignis was half-hard now, cock springing free the moment Gladio got the waistband over it, stiff but not fully there, but flushed the same shade of red as his face. Gladio licked a stripe down his palm and took him in hand first, using his thumb the precome that had beaded up at the head of his cock down the shaft for a little added lubrication. Ignis’ fingers tightened in his hair, not painful, but rather a sign of encouragement, and he saw Ignis’ stomach muscles tense as he started to stroke him.

Secretly Gladio loved to do this, loved to touch and tease and explore Ignis’ body, find what he liked, what he loved, and use it to take him apart until he was a shaking, messy wreck. It was perversely thrilling to crack his stoic demeanor, to reduce him to a pile of moans and whimpers, and Gladio loved when Ignis would indulge him like that, when he would lie back and let Gladio map out his entire body with his mouth and hands.

It took just a good handful of strokes to get Ignis hard, his cock weeping at the tip, and then Gladio leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of Ignis’ cock near the base, ghosting his lips down toward the tip. Those fingers tightened in his hair and his dick _twitched_ in Gladio’s grasp, followed by a little staccato breath, one that turned into a groan as Gladio pressed his lips to the head of Ignis’ cock and then slid him into his mouth.

Above him, Ignis tipped his head back, shuddering as Gladio slid his head forward, one hand still curled around the base of Ignis’ cock. Hollowing his cheeks, Gladio pulled back, running his tongue over the head of Ignis’ cock. He tasted salty, a little bitter, nothing offensive, but the gesture worked a soft moan out of Ignis, culminating in a gasp as Gladio teased his slit.

The hand he’d kept at the base of Ignis’ cock shifted over to his hip, holding him in place so Gladio had free reign to bob his head as he pleased, taking as much of Ignis into his mouth as he could, his nose nearly touching those dark blond curls at the base of Ignis’ cock. Fuck, it had only been like a week and a half but Gladio had _missed_ this, had missed feeling Iggy come apart in his hands under the ministrations of his tongue, had missed how he tasted and how he felt and how his thighs would tremble when he was close, had missed the little sighs and whines he would make when Gladio touched him _just so_. Gladio hummed in satisfaction as he moved, groaning himself when Ignis’ fingernails would scratch at the back of his scalp or when his hips would jerk, straining against Gladio’s vice-like grip.

Ignis’ dick might have been attached to his body, but it sure as hell belonged to Gladio.

Gladio’s fingers squeezed tighter at Ignis’ hips, fingers curled around the cheeks of his ass, bobbing his head faster, a little less coordinated but more enthusiastically, if the copious amount of spit running down his chin was anything to go by. Ignis was breathing harshly, the muscles in his thighs and ass flexing as he tried to stay still, tried not to just lose it and come helplessly down Gladio’s throat despite Gladio’s best efforts to get him to.

He could take Ignis a little deeper, and he did, until the head of his cock pressed against the back of his throat, swallowing once before he gagged a bit and had to pull back, feeling Ignis cock twitch against his tongue. He was close; Gladio could feel the tremors in his thighs, could feel how Ignis had almost tried to hold him in place there, fingers snaked so tightly into his hair, letting up when Gladio forced his head back, and Gladio was tempted to repeat the gesture and just let Ignis fuck his mouth until he finished.

But he had a better idea, sliding Ignis’ cock from his mouth, giving him one last long, lurid lick from base to tip along the underside of his cock before taking him in hand.

“Come on my chest,” Gladio said, jerking Ignis, slowly, firmly, his fist tight. He arched his back slightly, pushed his pecs out and rolled his shoulders back, and Gladio could’ve sworn he saw Iggy’s eyes cross for just a moment.

Ignis blinked in surprise, fingers combing Gladio’s hair back, eyes falling shut as Gladio started to work his cock with vigor, tight, twisting his stroke at the head, trying to literally pump an orgasm out of Ignis.

“Come on, Iggy,” Gladio urged, pressing a quick kiss to the head of Ignis’ cock before settling back once more. Ignis was close, his brow drawn in concentration and pleasure, lower lip clinched between his teeth, tiny, choked groans slipping out with every other breath.

“Come right on my tits.”

And that, right there, was what did it. Five little words had Ignis shuddering through an orgasm above Gladio, letting out a low, broken moan as he painted Gladio’s chest white with thick ropes of come as Gladio steadily pumped him through it, working his cock as Ignis leaned over and put his hand on Gladio’s shoulder for balance, thighs shaking, knees nearly knocking together. Gladio kept his hand on Ignis’ dick until he whimpered at the touch, oversensitive, fingers digging into Gladio’s shoulder.

“Fucking...” he began, trying to straighten up, “...shit.”

Gladio cocked a brow. He let go of Ignis’ hip and sat back onto his heels, Ignis stepping away to grab a tissue from off the box on the nightstand. Curling it around a finger, he crouched in front of Gladio, who craned his neck away to give Ignis room to work with, wiping up the mess that was quickly drying on Gladio’s chest.

“That good, huh?” he teased. Ignis pinched his side.

“Just wait til I get my hands on you.”

“Oh? Is that a threat?”

This time, there was no repartee, Ignis opting instead to just silence Gladio with a kiss, a little sloppy given their awkward positions on the floor, his tongue pressing into Gladio’s mouth, sliding past his own. Gladio kissed back, eager, until Ignis’ lips trailed over his jaw, to his neck, sucking a possessive mark there while his fingers teased Gladio’s nipples through the lace of the bra. He whimpered, a little undignified, caught off guard by the gesture, arching his back ever so slightly to push into Ignis’ touch.

Ignis was first to stand, extending his arms down to help Gladio up to his feet, and then he was gently guiding him back to the bed, Gladio taking tiny, narrow steps until the backs of his knees hit the mattress, Ignis pushing him down. Gladio let slip a little groan as he sat, the plug rocking inside him, his hips fidgeting as he tried to find an angle that wasn’t quite so _distracting._

With Gladio seated on the bed, Ignis bent down slightly to ravish his mouth while his fingers slipped under the band of the bra at Gladio’s sides, testing it. He nudged Gladio back, towards the pillows, Gladio sliding across the bed as Ignis followed him, kneeling at the foot, caged between Gladio’s long legs. His hands instantly gravitated to Gladio’s thighs, just above the knee, skimming up to the tops of the stockings.

Gladio kept himself propped up on his elbows, heels resting on the bed, knees bent, searching Ignis’ face for any clues as to what he was thinking, what he was feeling. When Ignis murmured a soft “ _Oh,_ ” of surprise, Gladio’s stomach did a little flip flop, unsure of whether this were a good _Oh_ or a bad _Oh._

“So this explains the shower,” Ignis mused, running a thumb over Gladio’s smooth thigh.

“Yeah,” Gladio replied, now wholeheartedly distracted by Ignis running his hands down his right leg, stopping to squeeze and cradle his calf, pushing Gladio’s knee up towards his chest. “The thigh highs have a little trouble staying up, though. Just to warn you.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t think they were quite designed for this level of... girth.”

Ignis chuckled softly. “Guess we’ll have to find some bigger ones, then.” He dipped his head down, sinking his teeth into the soft portion near the top of Gladio’s inner thigh. Gladio hissed, dipping his head back, his cock twitching in those panties, now starting to strain them. They had far less give than his normal boxers, and Gladio knew this was going to get uncomfortable quickly.

Sighing into Gladio’s skin, Ignis kissed his way down Gladio’s thigh towards his knee, hands moving lower to grasp his ankle in the pump. Ignis settled back on his heels, Gladio’s foot in his lap, his other leg sprawled out beside Ignis, who had decided that now was the perfectly opportune moment to appreciate Gladio’s choice in footwear.

“How did you even find these?” he asked, tracing the strap at Gladio’s ankle, toying with the tiny gold charm.

“I had ‘em made.”

Ignis let out a soft groan of surprise, pressing his lips to Gladio’s ankle just above the strap, hands squeezing and kneading his calf. After one final appreciative squeeze, he set Gladio’s leg to the side, crawling forward, placing one hand on Gladio’s stomach as he lowered himself down onto his elbows, kissing down Gladio’s stomach. That hand travelled upwards, firmly gripping Gladio’s pec, while his other arm curled around Gladio’s large thigh, Ignis flicking his gaze up at Gladio as he continued to work south.

“You did all this work,” he murmured between kisses and nips, “just for me.” He dragged his teeth over Gladio’s hip, stopping at the hem of his panties. The hand at his pec dropped down, cupping Gladio’s cock through the thin lace, and Gladio whined through his teeth, desperate for some friction. Ignis’ mouth was on him a second later, tongue tracing the side of Gladio’s cock through the lace, hot and wet, and Gladio let his elbows slide out, dropping onto his back, spreading his thighs a little wider to give Ignis better access.

In the span of a minute he was straining against those panties, his cock leaking a wet spot onto the front of them, one that Ignis grazed his lips over as he dug his nails into the meat of Gladio’s thigh.

“Iggy, please,” Gladio ground out. “They’re tight.”

“Of course, love,” Ignis replied, hooking his fingers into one side of the panties and gently pulling them down over Gladio’s straining cock, working them off one long leg, still hooked around the other. He sucked in a sharp breath as Gladio settled on the bed once more, legs spread, and Gladio knew his little princess gem was now clearly on display. He tilted his hips up just a little bit to give Ignis the best view possible, the panties sliding down his leg to rest near his the top of his thigh.

Gladio watched Ignis’ face go from lightly flushed to crimson in a matter of seconds, his lips slightly parted, tongue darting out to trace along his lower lip, hungry, like Gladio were an appetizing meal to be devoured. His gaze darted from between Gladio’s legs to his face, pupils blown wide, an eager shine in his eyes.

“Were you wearing this all day?” Ignis asked, dropping down to press his lips to the side of Gladio’s cock at the base, inhaling deeply.

“Fuck no,” Gladio replied, closing his eyes for a moment as he bit back a moan at the contact. “Put it in when I got back. I wouldn’t have survived having it in all day.”

Ignis hummed into his skin, one hand firmly around Gladio’s cock, the other raking his nails down Gladio’s toned stomach. He licked a fat stripe up the bottom of Gladio’s dick, wicking away the precome at the head of his cock with his tongue, moaning as he pressed his lips to Gladio’s frenulum, wetly sliding his mouth back down the side of Gladio’s cock.

Gladio let out a shaky, stuttering breath as Ignis licked up his cock once more, this time sliding the head into his mouth and inching his head down, one hand wrapped around the base of Gladio’s cock to hold him steady. His mouth was hot, lips pulled over his teeth to keep them out of the mix, tongue pressed up against Gladio’s cock to give him that extra bit of friction as Ignis sucked in his cheeks and bobbed his head, setting a slow, even rhythm.

Gladio let his thighs fall further open, taking in the sight of Ignis between them, red, slick lips stretched around Gladio’s cock, hair mussed and starting to fall in his face, cheeks still flushed in excitement. Fuck, he looked good like this, moaning as he gagged himself on Gladio’s dick, and Gladio fisted the sheets to prevent himself from bucking up into that tight heat. Unable to resist, Gladio reached down, curling one hand in Ignis’ hair, cradling the side of his skull to encourage him. Ignis hummed his approval, his rhythm faltering for just a moment as he tilted his head into Gladio’s touch, and Gladio felt a flash of pleasure at that, one that settled low in his stomach.

After stealing a devious glance at Gladio for just a moment, Ignis slipped his second hand down between Gladio’s thighs, never breaking rhythm on his cock as his fingers sought out the gem of the plug still nestled in Gladio’s ass. Gladio startled when Ignis rocked the plug inside him, moaning low and deep as Ignis tugged lightly on it, moving it in time with the motions of his head.

The added stimulation was all Gladio needed to push him over the line, arching his back as his orgasm swept through him, Ignis pinning his hips down to force as much of Gladio’s cock down his throat as he could, fingers twisting that plug inside him. Gladio flexed his thighs against him, groaning sharply, breaking off into a ragged sigh as he started to come down, Ignis swallowing down his release, breathing harshly through his nose.

Only when Gladio’s orgasm was well over did he relent, fingers releasing the plug as he picked up his head, Gladio’s cock sliding from his lips. Wet and messy, covered in a mix of fluids, Ignis took a moment to cheekily press his tongue back to it, licking away what he hadn’t gotten on the first pass, and Gladio shivered, his cock oversensitive now, fingers tightening in Ignis’ hair.

Releasing Gladio’s cock, Ignis nipped at the inside juncture of his thigh again, before drawing his knees under him to push himself back up to sit on his heels once more. “Everything in order?” he asked, rubbing a small, soothing circle on Gladio’s leg, just above his knee.

“Just need a second,” Gladio said, flexing his ankle, the little gold charm dancing as he rolled his foot in a circle.

Ignis nodded, taking the opportunity to run his hands down Gladio’s legs, catching his foot, cradling the pump in his hands. “Can I fuck you like this?”

“Yes _please_ ,” Gladio replied, probably a bit too eager. “Condoms and stuff are in the bathroom.” As Ignis slid off the bed, he added, “Sorry, forgot to bring them out here.”

Ignis gave him a dismissive wave, reassuring him that a ten second detour to the bathroom didn’t matter at this point. Gladio laid back, toying with the panties still laced around his leg as he heard the rustling from the bathroom, and then the definitive click of the lightswitch and Ignis’ footsteps as he crossed the room back to the bed, ending in a rustle of cloth and a soft metallic _clink._ Gladio glanced over as Ignis draped his pants over the armchair, still clad in his briefs, dick not-so-neatly tucked back inside and now tenting the front of them.

The mattress creaked slightly as Ignis climbed back onto the bed (no doubt in protest of their combined three hundred and something pound weight), carrying the lube and condoms from the bathroom as well as one of the towels, settling himself back down between Gladio’s thighs, dropping the condoms and the lube to his side.

“Up,” he said, patting Gladio’s hip, and Gladio obliged, tensing his abs and raising his hips so Ignis could toss the towel down beneath them.

The moment it was smoothed out, he was collapsing back on top of Gladio, draping himself over Gladio’s torso, hands bracketing Gladio’s face as he kissed him, biting Gladio’s lower lip. They broke apart as Ignis worked his way lower, teasing the straps of Gladio’s bra as he kissed down his chest, cupping his pecs as he grazed over Gladio’s abs, stopping just above his cock.

“I’ve been told I do some of my best work flat on my back,” Gladio said, tilting his head cheekily, grinning as Ignis’ hand reached down below his cock to find the plug.

“Oh, I can certainly believe it.”

Gladio hissed as Ignis fucked him on it for a few moments, working it slowly in and out, the plug stretching him each time before Ignis would push it back in. His cock twitched on his stomach, interest renewed, and Ignis grinned in response.

“Don’t get smug,” Gladio chided, putting his hands under his knees and pulling them up towards his shoulders. “Otherwise I’ll just hold you down and take what I want.”

“I rather like the sound of that,” Ignis said, and before Gladio could retort Ignis was finally, _finally_ easing the damn plug out of him, tugging it free with one hand placed on Gladio’s lower stomach. It was dropped on the towel a second later, and then Gladio hooked his leg around a very surprised and distracted Ignis’ waist, sitting up to pull him down slightly so that he could turn his weight and force Ignis to the bed, Gladio settling on top of him, keeping him down with one large hand planted at his shoulder.

Ignis had a sort of wild look in his eyes, hands resting on Gladio’s thighs as Gladio ground back against his covered cock, nestled between the cheeks of his ass. His hand drifted lower, to toy with the panties trapped on Gladio’s thigh as Gladio reached down to finally undo the buttons of his now wrinkled dress shirt, teasing them open one by one, still rolling his hips slowly. He felt empty without the plug in him, and he wasn’t sure which was worse─the plug’s constant reminder against his prostate, or the sudden loss of sensation without really being satisfied.

Gladio didn’t really care to spend time evaluating those options, however.

He undid the last of Ignis’ buttons, pushing his shirt open to run his hands over Ignis’s narrow torso, up his ribs to his collarbone, tweaking his nipples as he skimmed his hands back down. Leaning over, Gladio grabbed one of the condoms off the roll Ignis had retrieved, raising up and sliding back to sit on Ignis’ thighs. His briefs were pulled down a second later, enough to get his cock free once more, Gladio unable to resist giving it a few steady pulls before tearing the foil open and rolling the condom down over it.

Trading the foil wrapper for the lube, Gladio smeared a bit onto his fingers, running them down Ignis’ stiff cock, enjoying how Ignis’ face screwed up in pleasure at his touch, clearly just as desperate to be inside Gladio as Gladio was to get him there. Gladio raised up a bit once more, staying on his knees as he reached behind himself, lightly dipping his wet fingers into his entrance, giving himself just a bit of a stretch.

And then, with a wicked grin on his face, he reached behind himself and pressed the head of Ignis’ cock to his hole, inhaling deeply as he sank down on it. Ignis groaned beneath him, gaze locked on Gladio’s face as he rocked his way down, inch by inch, Ignis’ cock stretching him out. Usually he’d had a bit more preparation than this, but he knew if he went slow enough he wouldn’t hurt himself; they’d done this more than enough times for Gladio to be familiar with his own body and its limits.

And besides, there was nothing _quite_ like that too-full feeling of being split open like this.

Their hips met, flush as Gladio sank down that last little half inch, letting out that breath he’d been holding in, slowly morphing into a low moan as he reached down to give his cock a few tugs with his lube-slicked hand. Ignis watched, transfixed, still held down by Gladio’s hand at his shoulder, but Gladio could feel his hips moving beneath him, desperate to thrust up into Gladio’s ass.

Well, wasn’t he eager all of a sudden?

Digging his nails in, Gladio pushed up onto his knees until just the head of Ignis’ dick remained inside him, and then sank back down on it, biting his lip as he felt that familiar pressure against his prostate, sending tendrils of pleasure shooting down the insides of his thighs. He made a small, wet, needy noise as he started to set a pace, carefully rocking down onto Ignis’ dick, craving that pressure, hand still moving on his own cock in time with his hips.

Eventually the burn of that stretch faded away, Gladio’s thrusts growing more urgent, spearing himself down on Ignis’ cock with each one, Ignis pushing up to meet him, forcing his dick just that fraction of an inch deeper in Gladio. His hands had long stopped gently kneading Gladio’s thighs, now holding him at the hips to pull him further in with each downstroke, fingers digging in hard.

There wasn’t a need for words now, just this frantic moving against one another, the space between them filled with sighs and grunts and the obscene, rough slap of skin on skin as Gladio shoved his hips down over and over again. His cock was drooling onto Ignis’ stomach, red and so hard it almost hurt, and he was close, so close.

Ignis’ hands left his hips, running up his ribs to the bra, pushing the cups up to reveal Gladio’s nipples, and Gladio felt suddenly exposed, a spark of unexpected pleasure rushing through him, dick twitching in his own grasp as Ignis tweaked his nipples, and then dropped his hand down to _slap_ Gladio’s ass, hard.

Gladio hadn’t expected to come that hard from a _spank,_ but he did, struggling to keep himself upright as he bore down on the cock inside him, shuddering violently, spilling hot come over his own fingers and down onto Ignis’ chest, making an utter mess of him. His mind went blank for a good handful of seconds, unable to focus on anything but the cock inside him and the pleasure settling low in his stomach.

He felt Ignis finish beneath him, no doubt pulled in by Gladio’s own orgasm, arching his back and throwing his head back, a low, guttural noise slipping from his throat that turned into a breathless cry, pushing up roughly into Gladio in a final few jerky thrusts.

Gladio curled over Ignis, dipped his head forward to nuzzle against his face, kissing him when they’d both regained enough presence of mind to function. Ignis laughed into their kiss, a worn out, satisfied chuckle, and Gladio followed suit, snorting in laughter, a deep rumble in his chest.

He didn’t protest when Ignis pushed against him, urging Gladio to fall down on the bed beside him as Ignis rolled on top of him, cock still buried in his ass. They kissed like that for a few minutes, Ignis rolling his hips against Gladio, until he finally pulled back, softening cock sliding out of Gladio’s ass as Ignis laid out beside him.

“Is the bra ruined?”

“Nah, I think it’ll survive,” Gladio said, adjusting the cups. “Stockings won’t, though.” He turned onto his side, raising his top leg and curling it over Ignis.

Ignis ran his hand up the back of Gladio’s thigh. “Shame. I suppose we’ll have to get you a garter for the next pair.”


End file.
